A New Beginning
by YesILikeEridan
Summary: Aisling has just moved to Japan with her Dad and has earned a scholarship to Ouran. How will she get along with the host club? OC x read it to find out. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

You and your Father had moved to Japan about a week ago, from half way around the world. The reason; he had been offered a job at some high end computer IT place thing and he had wanted to move somewhere "that actually has a fucking climate and doesn't just rain the whole god damn time!" You couldn't really argue with him there. It did rain pretty much every second day in Ireland, which, coincidentally, is where you're from.

Now, you were reasonably happy to be there, you had wanted to visit Japan for a long time and you could speak the language fluently.

You just weren't sure if you wanted to _live_ there. Live as in: own a house, go to school, eat, sleep and breathe there, in a place you had never been before away from all the people you had GROWN UP WITH AND LOVED.

You _knew _it was all for the best, but it didn't make you any less angry with your dad for not even asking your _opinion_ on the matter. It was pretty much "Hey Aisling! Guess what? We're moving half way around the world in a couple of weeks; all arrangements have been made so we can't back out now! Get your bags packed and, oh don't forget to say bye to your friends because you're never gonna see them again!" Sometimes your dad really pisses you off.

He had picked out a school and everything, a posh all-girls school. You were to put it simply, having none of it. So instead, just to spite him, you applied for a scholarship to some fancy place for over privileged rich kids and decided to go there instead.

That is how you ended up here, at Ouran Academy, wearing black shorts and a tank top because '_that is way too fucking expensive for a bloody uniform_' and '_holy shit this country's hot'._

You had come early to try and get the lay of the place, but it was just so big you didn't know what to do with yourself. So you opted to go to the office to get your timetable and hopefully, a map. Thankfully you remembered where it was from the last time you visited to accept your scholarship.

You noticed quite a few weird looks were aimed at you when you cut through the courtyard and you couldn't help but feel a tiny bit self conscious.

Your short-ish (in really bad need of a cut) hair was a nice purple reddy colour. You had straightened the curls out so your side-fringe was just right. Your ears were pierced, once on your left ear and twice on your right. You had big red glasses that you had grown a bit weirdly attached to. You felt naked without them and you need them to see with, so you supposed it was ok.

"Don't they know it's rude to stare?" you mumbled angrily under your breath and then it hit you. They probably thought you were some randomer who just wandered in and none of them would stoop so low as to get rid of a potential pest which is why they all refused to walk anywhere near you. You chuckled under your breath.

"Beidh inniu lá fhada" you said to yourself as you tightened the straps on your book bag and strode towards the office door.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! This is my first story so please rate and review, constructive criticism is wanted, needed and adored!**

**Beidh inniu lá fhada: today will be a long day in Irish. It's a pretty language but even Irish people don't usually speak it anymore ****L**


	2. Chapter 2

You sighed as you stepped into the office and sat down, waiting for someone to come and sort you out with a timetable. You couldn't help but notice the expensive looking leather furniture and wonder if you would be able to afford stuff like that now that your dad had gotten his new job.

The sound of a door opening distracted you from your thoughts and you looked up to see that it was Principal Suoh whom had entered. You stood to shake his hand. He had a secretary bring your timetable (and a map) and you were about to be on your way when he spoke.

"I apologise in advance for when people mistreat you or treat you as if you are lesser than them. There are lots of people like that in this school, both teachers and students alike, but if you hit them I shall make sure it is recorded as retaliation to abuse" he said as a small smile graced his lips.

"Thank you sir, I shall keep that in mind" you replied gratefully, allowing him to see one of your rare smiles. You bow and hurriedly exit the room and consult your map and timetable.

It didn't take you long to find your homeroom and you were surprised to find that you weren't the first one there. I mean, who else gets to class half an hour early?

Anyway, there was a girl in a guy's uniform being harassed by what seemed to be identical twins with rather vibrant orange hair. The girl looked mildly annoyed, so in a rare moment of insanity you decided to rescue her.

You walked up and, your voice simply crammed full to the brim with certainty and confidence, introduced yourself with the unforgettable words "um hi. I'm new so I thought I'd uh yeah" accompanied with various hand gestures.

"Oh hi! You must be the new transfer student right?" the girl smiled as I nodded. "My names Fujioka Haruhi, it's nice to meet you."

"My name's Quinn Aisling. What do I call you? I'm kind of new to the whole Japanese honorific name thing" you said sheepishly. Haruhi seemed the helpful type so you didn't feel too awkward asking.

"You can call him Haru- Chan" two very annoying twins cut in simultaneously. Your eyebrows furrowed. You hated it when people cut into conversations- wait did they just say him?

"Why did they refer to you as a boy?" you asked Haruhi, not really sure if you wanted an answer.

"Haru-Chan's a boy" the twins cut in again.

"She looks like a girl to me" you retorted.

"Well you're wrong!"

"Nah I think I know a chick when I see one "

"Stupid foreigner, Haru-chaAAHMMHH"

Haruhi had clamped her hands over the asshole twins' mouths, thankfully stopping the bullshit from flowing out.

"I'll explain it to you later ok? But it's a secret so no-one can know."

"Sure, no big deal" you said, unaware of what all the bloody fuss was about.

"So, where are you from?" Haruhi asked politely, carefully removing her hands from the devils' mouths.

"A little village in Ireland. Nowhere particularly exciting" you said and when you saw the confused looks on the twins' faces you felt the need to elaborate. "Ireland is a small country- an island- in Europe that sits between Great Britain and the Atlantic Ocean."

You finished speaking just as the first bell rang and you took a seat beside Haruhi. You found it hard enough to make friends, but you had a good feeling about Haruhi.

When the teacher entered she made you stand up at the front of the class and introduce yourself. You started to do so in Japanese, but she stopped you and told you to start again in your native language. You sighed internally '_she obviously thinks it's English_' you thought, but you did as she asked.

"Dia dhaoibh, mo chairde. Aisling is ainm dom agus rugadh mé in Éireann. Táim anseo mar fuair mo Dhaid obair nua. Is maith liom an scoil seo agus Beidh an-craic again" you said, trying to sound enthusiastic. As expected, no-one understood a word.

"That wasn't English" the teacher said to you. As if you didn't know that already.

"I know. English isn't my native language."

"What language was that then?"

"Irish."

"Are you able to speak English?"

'_No, I've only spent half of my time speaking it because only the people from our gaeltacht understand Irish properly_' is what you wanted to say, but you didn't want to get in any unnecessary trouble on your first day. Instead you replied with a simple "yeah."

The teacher made you repeat it for the class to translate and spent the rest of the class looking at you like you were an alien. '_She probably thinks I'm stupid because I'm not some over privileged rich kid_' you sighed and spent pretty much the whole class doodling and sketching in your notebook.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

When the bell rang you glanced at your timetable and saw that you had 'club activities' next. You hadn't a fucking clue what that meant so you asked Haruhi, who said it was when students entertained themselves and stuff and offered to let you tag along to her 'Host Club'. You didn't know what that was either but you opted for nodding and followed her down to music room #3.

As soon as you stepped through the door you were greeted by a blond idiot who wouldn't stop calling you 'Princess'.

You ignored him and started daydreaming about penguins with angel wings instead. Then the idiot grabbed your hand and out of habit you punched him in the face, your over active fight or flight instinct taking over.

"Oh shit, shit, shit! Fuck! I'm so sorry oh crap, when people grab me I just freak and try and get them off of me. Holy shit you're bleeding! Fuck..." you really hadn't meant to hit him. Sure he was an idiot, but he was a harmless idiot.

"Fuck" you said as you handed him a tissue to stem the flow of blood from his nose with. You took his face in your hands and inspected around his eyes for any puffiness or signs of blood clotting. You gently felt and squeezed his nose, looking for a break in the cartilage.

"Thank God it's not broken" you said with a sigh of relief. The idiot flashed you a sheepish grin and started wiping the rest of his blood off of his face.

You looked up from his face to find a group of extremely good looking guys staring at you. Well, one dude with glasses was playing on his laptop, but apart from that all eyes were on you.

Your frown grew even bigger when you heard the twins from earlier laughing.

"What's so funny?" you asked with a slightly menacing tone to your voice.

"Well, we've been waiting for someone to hit the boss for a very long time," one twin said, "and it was way funnier than we thought it would be" the other finished off.

You sighed. "Fair enough" you said. You couldn't really argue with that now could you? It was a plausible reason, no matter how sadistic it was.

You turned back to the idiot. "I really am sorry, though. I shouldn't have let my mind wander off like that and hitting you was out of line" you said sincerely as you held out a hand for him to shake. Never be it said that you couldn't admit when you'd done wrong.

"Really Princess, it is quite alright. Having a lovely lady such as you worry over my injury made it all worthwhile. My name is Tamaki-san. May I ask yours, Princess?" he said in his 'Princely' voice as he kissed your hand.

You took your hand back awkwardly. "I'm Aisling" you said simply. "It's my first day so please excuse my intrusion upon your um, club, thing. Haruhi offered to let me tag along. And please, I am no princess, nor do I want to be one, so feel free to drop the act."

You were slightly confused when a bewildered look fell upon Tamaki's face. He turned to the boy who was still tapping away at his computer.

"Kyoya, she doesn't want to be a princess" he whimpered dejectedly. "Kyoya, why doesn't she want to be a princess? I'm confused. I thought all girls wanted to be princesses. Kyoya, did I do something wrong?" He looked so confused and run down you almost felt bad for telling him.

The boy named Kyoya looked up and gave Tamaki a look that could turn milk sour.

"Tamaki, not everyone is foolish enough to entertain wishes of being something they will never, nor strive to be. She doesn't want to be a princess because she isn't a complete idiot" he said sharply before returning to his computer.

'Oh ouch' you thought to yourself as you saw Tamaki flinch.

"Is he always that harsh?" you whispered questioningly at Haruhi as she came to stand beside you.

"He's usually a bit cold, but nowhere near as mean. It's because the shop ran out of coffee and all our stocks ran out" she whispered back.

You could fully sympathise with the guy. The only reason you were anyway cooperative was after loading yourself up with caffeine. You really felt for the guy.

You looked down as you felt something tugging gently at your sleeve. You saw what could possibly be the cutest little boy in existence clutching onto a stuffed rabbit.

"Ash-san would you like some cake?" the cutiepie asked with a big smile on his face.

"I would love some! So what's your name sweetie?" you asked, your grin mirroring his. You just couldn't help yourself, he was simply too cute.

"You can call my Honey if you like! He said as he started leading you over to a table with two slices of cake and a tea set laid out.

A tall guy with dark hair lifted Honey onto his seat as he held onto his cute little rabbit for dear life. Cute soft things were your greatest weakness and you had to resist the urge to reach across the table and hug him. As you sat down, tall, dark and handsome poured you a cup of tea.

"Thank you...um?" you trailed off questioningly, hoping for a name.

"Mori" the guy said simply and you thought you saw the faint hint of a smile on his face. You immediately thought of him as the strong silent type, but all thoughts were forgotten as you took a bite of cake. Your eyes widened as you tasted the small piece of heaven in your mouth.

"Holy cow, this is delicious!" you exclaimed as you shovelled more cake into your mouth.

Honey giggled. "I'm glad you like it Ash-san!"

You couldn't help but be reminded of your twin brother before his accident. He and Honey were so bouncy and innocently cute, full of energy with an obvious sweet tooth. If you where honest, you had no idea how Honey managed to fit that much cake inside him. He'd already gone through three slices in the time it took you to finish one.

You were snapped out of your daydream as the twins waved their hands in front of your face.

"Hey you still with us?" twin #1 asked.

"You probably shouldn't zone out. Remember what happened last time that happened?" twin #2 put in.

"Hmm? Oh yeah. What the hell are your names anyway?" you asked, getting tired of having to number them.

"I am Hikaru" one of them said.

"And I am Kaoru" said the other.

"Hikaru and Kaoru at your service!" they said as they bowed mockingly.

You ignored their teasing and turned to Haruhi.

"Hey, Haru- chan... can we talk about that thing now?" you asked.

She looked up from where she was coating Tamaki's' face with a soothing cream.

"Oh yeah, well, I wandered in here by accident and I tripped and broke a really expensive vase, so Kyoya and Tamaki are making me pay off my debt by dressing like a guy and hosting," she said in a simple matter of fact voice.

"And, um, what's hosting?"

"Girls request one of us and then we talk with them and have tea. Basically we sweet talk them and then they buy stuff."

"That is straying dangerously close to prostitution" you said while pushing up your glasses.

At that Tamaki jumped up with a wounded look on his face. Speaking of his face, a nasty bruise was already starting to form on his cheek and part of his nose.

"We are not prostitutes! Mommy, tell your new daughter to stop being mean to daddy! She shouldn't talk about us like that" he stopped ranting as Kyoya flashed him another glare.

"Do I want to know why he just referred to me as your daughter?" you asked Kyoya. You were pretty much fed up with the amount of weirdness you had put up with from the idiot and you were regretting punching him less and less.

"No" came the sharp reply from Kyoya and you were about to turn back and talk to Honey seeing as he seemed to be the only one who you could hold a conversation with apart from Haruhi, who was talking to Kyoya about some upcoming event, when your laptop's alarm went off quietly.

"Sorry Honey-san, this sounds important" you said as you gently placed the laptop on the table and booted it up. You cleared all the different passwords and security procedures that you had set up.

You swore in annoyance as you saw exactly why the damned thing was beeping.

**A/N: Well I decided to write another chapter. I apologise for the quality of the writing, Spell check was my Beta so if there are any mistakes, please let me know.**

**Translation:**

**Dia Dhaoibh mo chairde. Aisling is ainm dom agus rugadh mé in Éireann. Táim anseo mar fuair mo Dhaid obair nua. Is maith liom scoil seo agus Beidh an-craic againn: Hello my friends. My name is Aisling and I was born in Ireland. I am here because my Dad got new work. I like this school and we'll have lots of fun. **

**Gaeltacht: these are villages in Ireland that only speak Irish. I have visited one and they're very nice and the people helped my Irish along quite a bit.**

**One again, please review. I don't really care about the rest but I love getting feedback on anything I do. If any of you want to role-play or just talk feel free to PM me.**

**Thank you for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

_You swore in annoyance as you saw exactly why the damned thing was beeping._

You glared at the screen and started tapping rapidly at the keys, searching for the person who had the nerve to try and hack into your personal files.

You had set up a whole network of traps for people who tried to get your information. Whoever it was had managed to bypass most of them and hadn't set off any alarms for the most part. But they had slipped up and they didn't stand a chance now that you were actively trying to stop them.

You suspected the Japanese government, who upon finding that you had gained access to the country, were trying to find out about a girl who according to the complete lack of records, didn't exist.

Once you had gained access to the persons' computer you exported the Justin Bieber album 'Boyfriend' and waited for the confirmation that the person had triggered the playing of the God awful music.

You were not expecting for it to come out of Kyoya's laptop. Neither was he, judging by how high he jumped.

You switched off your laptop and carefully closed the screen. You stood up slowly and proceeded to walk over to Kyoya and bitch slap him in the face.

"Hacking's illegal you dumbass! If you wanted to find out about me why didn't you just fucking Google me? You wouldn't have found anything but fucking hell trying to hack into obviously protected PERSONAL FILES wasn't the bloody answer. You fucking asshat!" you screamed in his face, your face turning red with rage.

Everyone was staring at you. They had fuck all idea of what was going on so you couldn't really blame them.

You sighed and clicked a few buttons on Kyoya's laptop to make the 'music' stop. You saw Mori take his hands away from Honey's ears.

"Asshole tried to hack into my computer" you grumbled angrily when you noticed that the rest of the host club was still staring at you.

You were lucky that they weren't actually hosting, but brainstorming for an upcoming event, otherwise you would have been beaten to death by furious fangirls. That was not how you wanted to die.

You helped Kyoya up from where he had fallen. You had cooled down a bit and while you didn't regret hitting him, you didn't think he deserved to be left to tend to his wounds without a proper explanation and a chance to retaliate. You always fought fairly and treated your opponents with respect.

You picked up his glasses and handed them to him. Thankfully they hadn't been damaged.

Once again, you inspected your victims face. You had caught him alongside his left cheek. There would definitely be an ugly bruise there soon.

Haruhi handed you the tube of cream she had used on Tamaki and you took it from her with a nod.

"You really should stop hitting people" she said as you gently smeared some cream over Kyoya's cheek. He flinched slightly and you sighed. You knew it hurt now but the cream would soon get to work and the pain would dull.

"He deserved it. Bastard shouldn't have fucked around trying to get into my computer" you said. Kyoya was about to respond but Haruhi cut him off by asking you to aim for the stomach next time.

"No promises" you mumbled, trying to screw the cap back on the tube of cream. Haruhi plucked it from your fingers and did it herself.

You turned to Kyoya.

"Don't you have anything to say?" you demanded.

"I always do research on our guests. It prevents us from catering to someone who could put us in a compromising position" he said coolly, pushing his glasses up.

"So it's customary for you to invade others' privacy and hack into their computers to gain personal information" you retorted, pushing a stray lock of hair behind our ear.

"It has never been necessary before. Usually it is easy to find information on the internet by accessing perfectly legal and open files. There are no known records of you. Apparently, you don't exist. You are more than likely going by an alias right now and there was no way to find out if you were safe other than to access restricted files. Which just happened to be on your computer" he said matter of factly.

"So you tried to hack into my computer, which is illegal by the way. If I hadn't stopped you, you were more than likely going to use any information you found to your advantage. I may be hot headed Kyoya, but I'm not stupid. The next time you try something like this, I swear to the discovery of penicillin, I will fuck your laptop up so bad, you won't be able to put your password in without it crashing" it wasn't a threat, it was a promise and while his laptop was disposable, the information on it was more than likely not.

He glared at you, but nodded.

You went back to Honey and sat down across from him again.

"Sorry Honey- san. I didn't mean to leave you for that long" you said apologetically.

"Remind me to never get on your bad side" Mori said with a hint of humour in his voice.

"I'm not usually this edgy" you explained, "it's just, new school, new people, you know? I don't know who is a potential molester or who is just being friendly." You sighed, "Usually I give them a chance to explain themselves and _then _I hit them."

He nodded and you felt that he did actually understand.

Honey slid another slice of cake in front of you.

"You deserve it for telling Kyo- chan off" he laughed with a big smile on his face. You couldn't believe that he was actually _happy _at what you had done.

You grinned and took a bite of the cake.

"Thank you Honey- san" you said and you took a sip of your now luke-warm tea.

You glance down at your watch and sigh.

"I have to go Honey-san, thank you for the cake. Thanks Mori-kun" you said as you stood and slid your laptop back into your bag.

You looked up to see the devilish duo harassing Haruhi.

"Bye Haru-chan. Have fun with Fred and George" you were met with confused faces.

"Please tell me you've at least seen the Harry Potter movies" you gasped when the trio shook their heads.

"Dia cabhrú liom. We are having a movie night soon and I will properly educate you in the way of the Nerd."

You turned to Tamaki, "sorry again for the whole punching you in the face thing" you were about to leave but you turned and faced Kyoya.

"You should probably go do something fun. You are way too serious for a kid. Hacking doesn't count by the way" you said the last bit as you turned away and exited the room.

_Well, that was fun_, you thought. Even when you were talking to yourself you were sarcastic.

The school day was almost over so you headed to the library for the last 20 minutes before running out the door and jumping on your bike.

You felt out of place, surrounded by limos and SUVs. You would probably arrive home before any of them; the amount of traffic that was building up was immense and you were quite good at maneuvering your bike.

You pulled on a high-vis jacket before hopping on your racer and pedalling out of the school grounds. You swerved between the cars, earning a few honks but ignoring them to concentrate on the road.

You felt your tummy rumble and wondered what you were having for dinner as you pulled up outside the house that you would have to learn to call home.

000000000000000000000000000000000000 Haruhi POV

As I walked home I thought about the argument that Aisling and Kyoya-senpai had had. He had said that she didn't exist and she hadn't even tried to correct him

_I wonder what that was all about._

I decided to Google Aisling when I went home. I wondered what secrets Aisling Quinn was hiding. If Kyoya-senpai was worried enough to voice his opinions that meant she must be interesting.

I wasn't surprised when I couldn't find anything on her. If Kyoya-senpai hadn't been able then I had no chance.

I spent the rest of the evening studying, but Aisling was there in the back of my mind. _Who is she? _

**A/N: The plot thickens! Well now it actually has a plot, anyway, thanks for reading!**

**I am collaborating with Faraffelpies on a fic so go check it out if you want. It's posted on her account and chapter one is now up! It's called Fuck It, Not Again.**

**Please review and favourite. Actually scratch the favourite and TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OF THE GOD DAMNED STORY! Seriously guys I need to know if I'm doing a crappy job or not.**

**Anyway, I forgot to put a disclaimer in the other chapters so here it is: I do not own Ouran; the only thing that belongs to me is my OC and part of the plot.**

**Translation: Dia cabhrú liom: God help me.**


	4. Chapter 4

-Mori POV

The next day, Aisling decided to visit the host club again. The main reason was probably to annoy Kyoya, but she seemed pretty happy to see Haruhi too.

The fact that we were all half naked didn't seem to faze her at all, though she did question the ridiculous set up of the room. I couldn't really blame her, as it was done up in a tropical theme, insects, snakes and all.

She looked pleased to find that Tamaki and Kyoya hadn't bruised too badly. They still had to cover themselves with makeup though. It was quite funny seeing Kyoya smear it over his face.

Aisling spent nearly the whole time up a tree reading a book. She told me it was called '_The Better Angels of our Nature'_ and that it was about 'human sociology and the progression of human nature into a more peaceful species'.

The only time she came down was to get more tea.

When he saw what she was reading, Kyoya had looked impressed. I think between hitting him and her slightly erratic behaviour patterns, she had somehow earned his respect, which was a great feat, I might add. The only people Kyoya didn't treat with utter contempt were the members of the Host club and even then you didn't want to catch him on a bad day.

Tamaki seemed to be getting on with her as well. She actually held a conversation with him without looking like she wanted to stab herself, which is amazing considering his princely act didn't work on her. Aisling is actually quite tolerant with him; she even went as far as to offer to tutor him. I had come to the conclusion that she felt bad for hitting him and was trying to make it up to him.

The possibility that an intelligent person would willing spend their time with Tamaki was startling. I have to admit, the thought of his father paying her to do so crossed my mind, though I pushed it away after a moments thinking.

The twins seemed a bit wary of her. They hadn't tried to prank her once. I guess punching the Shadow King isn't really going to make you seem like a target, now is it? Aisling didn't seem to like the twins much either and she steered clear, so at least the feeling was mutual.

Everything aside, I couldn't deny that I had taken a liking to her. She was kind of prickly at first, but once she had figured you weren't a threat she let herself be the real Aisling.

I'm not quite sure who the real Aisling is yet, but she's a hell of a lot more pleasant than the girl that we first met. It's like she's got these massive defensive walls that are always up and she only lowers them to a select few.

And I was not foolish enough to think that someone in need of walls and protection like that would bring them down so fast. She was more than likely still guarding herself, trying not to get attached to anyone.

I found myself pitying her and I couldn't help but wonder what could have happened for her to need those walls. I mean, she was so young and so obviously broken. Normal people do not act like that and I found myself very curious about her past.

And there was a very good reason why I had been thinking about Aisling so much. And that was because of the argument she had had with Kyoya.

He had said that there were no records of her, that she didn't exist. What was more worrying was that she hadn't corrected him, or even tried to prove him wrong.

I would have to find out more about her. That was the one thing I had decided, that I wouldn't let myself get close until I was sure that she wasn't a danger to Mitsukini or the rest of the Host club.

-Haruhi POV

Aisling and I had decide to go out for coffee after the Host club was done for the day, so as soon as everything was tidied away I literally ran into the changing rooms, jumped into my clothes and sprinted out the door. I did not want to get stuck talking with Tamaki, he would want to come with us.

Once I had reached the car park, I saw Aisling undoing the bike lock on her old racer.

She glanced up at me once she had taken it off.

"Hey Haruhi, you don't mind riding on the back, do you?" she asked as she handed me a helmet. _The only helmet. _

"No, not at all. But where's your helmet?"

"I don't wear one. I got in a really bad accident a couple of years ago because my helmet came loose and hung over my eyes. I was in a wheelchair for months."

I looked down at the helmet in my hands nervously.

"Don't worry," she laughed, "I'm just paranoid. I'll be sure to tighten it properly on you, OK? And even if it does come a bit loose it won't matter 'cos I'm the one steering."

I smiled back at her, "Ok then! So let's go."

I shoved the helmet on my head and waited for Aisling to adjust the straps before climbing onto the back of the bike. It creaked worryingly and I wondered just how old it was. It was quite sleek, with slim road tyres and a flawless black paint job. The gears were old fashioned, there were only six rather than the usual eighteen and there was a little lever underneath the handlebars to change them with.

Aisling slid onto the saddle and I wound my arms around her waist. I did not want to fall off, especially on the road. The traffic around the school was immense and being flattened by a limo was not on the list of things I wanted to do with my life.

Aisling pushed off and pedalled towards the gate, swerving between the cars.

I shut my eyes tight. If I was perfectly honest with myself, I was 'scared shitless' as my chauffer would say.

We pulled away from the school onto a main road and it was a lot more orderly from then on, thank whatever God is out there.

About fifteen minutes later we stopped outside a quaint little cafe.

Aisling hopped off the bike and held it steady while I dismounted. She locked her pride and joy to a nearby railing before we went inside for a much needed dose of caffeine.

-Kyoya POV

As soon as the club was over, I headed for the door. It was quite uncommon for me to do so, I must admit, but it was crucial that I didn't waste time. I needed to find out who 'Aisling' was, who she was working for and if she was a threat.

The girl seemed to possess quite a high level of intelligence. After all, she had managed to hack my computer. My eyebrows furrowed and I pushed my glasses up at that memory. _She shouldn't have been able to do that. _

The first thing to do was to find out where she was staying. It was too easy. Way too easy. It was right there on her application form, the name of her home in Ireland and her new address.

It occurred to me that she might see this a hacking. I mean I hadn't been authorised to access her files. Then again, I wasn't authorised to access anyone's files.

I brushed my fingers up against my bruised cheek as I sifted through the information in the school database. I really _did not _want to get punched again.

I strengthened my resolve and got back to work.

Looking back, I need not have worried. Everything there was utterly useless.

**A/N: Yay new chapter... sorry it took so long and it's so short :o(**

**I have relatives over so I won't get to post half as much, but please bear with me. **

**The Better Angels of Our Nature is a real book and I recommend anyone interested in human behaviour to check it out. It's a very interesting read and it was written by Steven Pinker.**

**I know I forgot to put a disclaimer in the other chapters, but I do not own Ouran, only my OC and the vague hints of a plot.**

**Please, please, please review! They make me really happy :o)**


	5. Chapter 5

-Aisling POV

I sighed and banged my head off the kitchen table. I hadn't even been going to Ouran a week and things were dangerously close to falling apart. Kyoya knew something was up and by the look of things Mori had his suspicions too.

In other words, I was royally fucked.

Well kind of. Not really, I mean, it's not like I did that stuff anymore. I had turned over a new leaf, started again. Like Dad said; new school, new house, new life.

But if I was well and truly needed I would have to go back to that life. And if that were to happen, if anyone knew who I was my position could be easily compromised.

I groaned. _Why does my life always have to be so fucking confusing?_ _Why can't I have normal friends and enjoy normal things and live in a normal house with a normal Dad who does normal Dad stuff? _

I mentally slapped myself and banged my head against the table again. I was _not _going to waste my time wishing for different circumstances. I had what I had, and I would just have to work with whatever life threw at me.

I pulled out my laptop and got to work, making a rough draft of a fake trail that would lead anyone to believe that I was a perfectly normal teenager. I had to make it hard to find; if Kyoya suddenly found blatantly obvious information he would know something was up.

_Damn that asshole._

I would have to ask Dad to help me edit some pictures when he got home. If this didn't work we would probably have to move. _And damn it this fake trail thing is hard._

I sighed – I seemed to be doing that a lot – and closed my laptop. There was no point in doing anything without Dad, he was the computers expert. He would be able to point out any loopholes as I made them. In my experience, it was much, much better safe than sorry.

I got up and made myself a cup of tea. Much to my annoyance, we were nearly out of our usual Barry's tea bags. The tea over in Japan was horrible. It was a million times too weak, for a start and it was expensive.

I carried my cuppa to my bedroom and set it down on the desk. I had homework to do and a lot of the teachers already had it in for me.

_Maybe I should have just gone to Saint Lobelias._

- Time Skip, Next Day at School Just Before Club Activities-

I frowned at the neatly folded note that had been placed in my locker. I reached in and grabbed it, before unceremoniously flipping it open. My eyebrows furrowed even further as I read what was written.

_'__Stay away, you filthy whore. Those boys belong to us. If you continue to try to seduce them, we will have to take action and we WILL make your life a misery. You have been warned slut.'_

I sighed as I folded the note into my pocket.

_Great, just what I fucking need, some bloody high school girls threatening me over spending time with a bunch of boys. Brilliant, just fucking __**brilliant.**_

I shoved some books into the locker and slammed the door before heading up the seemingly never ending stairs to Music Room #3.

_You'd think they'd put a fucking escalator or something wouldn't you. I hate stairs._

When I finally reached the top, I jogged down the corridor and heaved the doors to my destination open. I was promptly ignored as everyone was fixated on Haruhi, who was dancing shakily with some random chick. They were waltzing, I think –or maybe it was a foxtrot? I really could not tell. It was hard to watch and I had to resist the urge to cover my face with my hands.

The song finished and the girl took her leave, looking apologetically at a panting Haruhi.

"What's all this about?" I asked the room.

"When did_ you _get here?" Kyoya demanded coldly.

"It's ever so nice to see you too Kyoya" I said in a sickly sweet voice. I even kissed him on the cheek just to really push his buttons. His glare was met with a condescending smirk and when he pushed up his glasses I mirrored him. I think I might have seen just the slightest hint of a blush before he huffed and went back to his laptop.

_Score one to Aisling, score zero to Glasses. Wait a minute, I wear glasses too. What the fuck? I should nickname him something else, Glasses is far too broad a term..._

I jumped and almost kicked out when I felt someone tap me on the shoulder.

"Oh, hi Tamaki" I greeted him. He still hadn't learned not to sneak up on me but, to give him credit, he really wasn't that bad, once he stopped feeling the need to be so melodramatic.

Sometimes knowing about behavioural patterns and thought process can really help you out. It seemed as though he was madly trying to create a family atmosphere around him, trying to make himself feel loved. His parents probably didn't care for him enough and so he was looking to find that feeling of family elsewhere. It was kind of sad, really.

He leaned down to whisper in my ear. After a few minutes I nodded and got up to put on another song. I took Haruhi's hand and began to spin her slowly around the room in a graceful waltz.

_If she's going to be leading then she needs to know how it's done._

"That was kind of unexpected" Haruhi said. The poor girl was completely out of breath and her cheeks had a cute redness to them.

"You need to know how to dance right? So it's best to see the part you need to know in action. I'll show you the basic steps and then you can try leading," I smiled and went through different dance steps until club finished up, forgetting completely about the note, my possible impending doom and my hate for stairs.

-Kyoya POV

That girl was seriously starting to get on my nerves. She had the audacity to talk back to me and for such sarcasm to be directed at myself was unacceptable. But, I suppose she did help Haruhi with her dancing. And Tamaki seemed to enjoy her company, as did Hunny. She even helped the twins with a few pranks. Mori seemed cautious, which is pretty normal considering how much he cares for Hunny.

_And the club comes first. So while I may not particularly enjoy her company, it is contributing to the other members' happiness, which in turn contributes to how well they treat their guests, which contributes to how much we profit. So I guess I shall have to deal with it. I still need to find out about her anyway. As she gets more comfortable around us, she is getting ever the more likely to slip up._

I still hadn't managed to get anything solid on her. There were rumours floating around that there had been some sort of 'shadow' operative belonging to the European powers that had been working behind the scenes, spying and the like. The chances of a high school girl being this operative were about a million to one. Not to mention the fact that they probably didn't even exist. The 'shadow operative' was more than likely made up by soldiers to pass the time.

But I couldn't help but wonder, what if? What if the shadow operative existed? What if it was Aisling? What if she was gathering information? What if the school was at risk? What if she was here to infiltrate some rich family or another?

The wheels in my head started turning, and my imagination could not be kept in check.

I didn't sleep that night, but stayed up trying every trick I knew to find any possible outlets of information. To my delight (and slight relief) I got quite a few stories about the Shadow Operative.

I had finally started to get somewhere, and I wasn't going to stop any time soon.

**A/N whew, there you go! I know this took forever, but I hope you guys enjoy it. School is seriously quenching my creativity and I didn't have an awful lot to begin with.**

**I will try to post more, but no promises. I nearly have the next chapter of A Week or So Away done, so that will be posted shortly.**

**I do not own Ouran, only my OC and the barely there hints of a plot.**

**Please review and follow/favourite.**

**Especially reviews, they make me happy and give me a push to write more.**


	6. Chapter 6

-Aisling POV

Dad hadn't let me sleep until we had fabricated a satisfactory trail. This meant I didn't get a wink of sleep for two and a half days.

He worked on it while I went to school, and I worked on it and he got a break for a while after I got home. We both left it alone as I did my homework and then it was a double effort until I had to go to school again the next morning.

I was exhausted. I barely managed to keep my eyes open during class, let alone concentrate.

_At least it's done so I can sleep tonight._

That thought got me through most of my classes, but then club activities came up.

_Fuck, I really don't have the energy to deal with people today, let alone Kyoya. Maybe I should just skip out..._

I shook my head and heaved myself up to head up to Music Room #3. I once again cursed the stairs as I groaned, my legs protesting as I forced them to lug my weight up the mountain in front of me.

Pushing the massive doors open was a feat in itself, and I only got them half way open before I gave up and slipped through the gap that was already created.

Kyoya looked up from his laptop and he looked as though he was about to make some cutting remark, but a look at my obviously exhausted eyes made him shut his mouth fairly quickly. At least he could tell when it wasn't appropriate to partake in the usual scathing banter that made up most of our conversations.

I nodded in his direction and he acknowledged it with a slight inclination of his head before turning back to his precious computer.

I made my way to the couch at the very far end of the room by the window. Everyone else was busy hosting so I decided to get a head start on some homework.

I fell asleep into my maths homework of line plotting and simultaneous equations.

_Hunny POV

Ash-chan looked really tired today. Takashi and I were busy hosting so we didn't see her when she came into the Host club, but about half way through club I spotted her asleep on the lounge by the big window overlooking the weird fountain thingy.

She had dark bags under her eyes and I think she was using her maths book as a pillow.

Anyway, Kyoya let us finish up early so we could check on Ash-chan and make sure she was alright, so Takashi picked her up and lifted her onto my bed. He slid her glasses off and put them on the bedside table and he then pulled her shoes off and left them at the side of the bed. She kind of half woke up, so I gave her Usa-chan. She snuggled into it and fell back asleep again. It was really cute!

Haru-chan checked her temperature with a thermometer and said that Ash-chan was running a fever. Tamaki looked really worried and he started over reacting and being silly like he always does.

I was kind of surprised when Hikaru and Kaoru got water and a cloth to cool her down with. I knew they were nice and all but I didn't think they'd do that for someone they didn't know so well. They tended to just look after themselves, even though they had no trouble pulling silly pranks on Tamaki.

She did the half awake thing again when Kaoru put the cloth on her head. She even tried to sit up but Kyoya pushed her back down. She started mumbling something in some weird language and tried to sit up again. Haru-chan pushed her down this time and told her to sleep.

Ash-chan did this cute huffy thing and blew her fringe out of her face. I think that was when she properly woke up.

She ignored us and started patting around the pillow like she was looking for something. She was squinting too and then I remembered that she needed her glasses. I picked them up off the bedside table and slid them onto her face. I had to concentrate really hard; I didn't want to hurt her by accident.

"Thanks Hunny" she half smiled at me as she said it.

"Haru-chan said that you have a temperature Ash-chan. You should lie down for a bit until you feel better," I pointed at Usa-chan, "Usa-chan wants you to get better too. That's why he's giving you cuddles."

"I'm fine Hunny. Usa-chan made me all better again. Thank you" she handed me back my favourite bunny and I couldn't help but snuggle into the familiar softness.

Takashi leaned forward and pressed the back of his hand to her forehead. He frowned which is bad because Takashi always looks really neutral and calm, so when he frowns that means that something really, _really, __**really **_bad has happened.

"You're burning up" he said as he looked Ash-chan right in the eyes.

"I'm fine" she replied, looking right back into his eyes. She looked a little bit scary and her eyes were saying 'don't mess with me'. I don't think Takashi realised because he just repeated what he had said before.

"It's just a little bit of a high temperature. I am perfectly fine. Now, if you will excuse me," she pronounced every syllable and sounded angry. She started to move off the bed but Hikaru and Kaoru caught her and stuffed her under the covers.

She glared at them and I clutched Usa-chan tight to my chest.

"Aisling, you're sick so lie down and have some god damned rest already!" they shouted angrily at her when she tried to wiggle out from under the sheets. They stuffed her back under a few more times until she realised that her struggle was futile.

"Fine. I'll sleep - but only for a little while" she grumbled, glaring angrily at the twins. They tucked her in and kissed her cheeks before smirking triumphantly and leaving the room. Probably to get changed before going home.

Ash-chan glared at their backs before turning over and curling into a ball and quickly falling asleep.

About ten minutes later, I went back into the room to check on her and she was hugging one of the pillows. Her head was buried in the soft fabric and her arms were completely wrapped around it.

I called everyone else in and I heard Haru-chan "aww" at how cute she was. I think Kyoya even started blushing!

I took a picture when no one was looking. She was just way too cute to not capture the moment. Takashi was staring and the twins would want to see it later. Tamaki had love hearts in his eyes and was squealing about how "cute" and "adorable" his second daughter was.

An hour later, school finished and Haru-chan woke Ash-chan up. Her eyes still had dark circles but she didn't look as tired.

She slid on her glasses and shoes before gathering up her books that had been left untidily on the lounge. She hurriedly said goodbye and ran out the door. She had told me that she wanted to beat the worst of the traffic on her bike, but I think she was just embarrassed that everyone had seen her so tired. She didn't like seeming venerable, I could figure that much out all by myself.

Haru-chan was unsure whether or not to let her cycle because her temperature was high, but Ash-chan was out the door before she could say anything.

I went home with Takashi in the limo like I usually do, but he kept checking out the window like he was searching for something. I wonder what he was trying to see...

**A/N woohoo two chapters in two days! This is really just a filler chapter because I felt like writing but couldn't come up with any proper ideas :/ **

**I've never written from Hunny's perspective before, and if anyone has any tips on how to improve it, I would greatly appreciate them. Leave it in a review or PM me :)**

**I do not own Ouran, only my OC and the almost there ghost of a plot.**

**I am trying to include every character, but Renge has not yet made her appearance. I know the twins and Haruhi don't have much screen time, but I am going to make them more essential to the plot later on in the story.**

**I would just like to say thank you for taking the time to read this story. It has gotten an insane amount of views and I literally started crying yesterday when I saw the graph. I did not expect for anyone to read my story and I would like to once again thank you for reading this and giving me a reason to write more. **

**If I could make one request, it would be for you guys to review. I am new to this whole writing thing, and I crave criticism, be it positive or negative I really want to know your opinion on what I have written. The readers are the most important part of any story.**

**This author's note is huge, but thanks for reading it. Here, have a virtual cookie :) **


End file.
